Completely Random THE SONG FIC
by CHRISSYcharisma
Summary: These are just random ideas that pop in my idea for song fics cuz im too lazy to type a whole story! The FIRST one to you is probably REALLY STUPID, but yeah it was my first chapter.
1. Dont cha?

Completely Random**-THE SONG FIC **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Danny phantom and I did not write this song! Hello everyone! This is a song fic. Of just completely random events where people sing, this isn't an actual story so it has no point to it its just awesome moments! Have fun! If you have any questions e-mail me at And just for the record BS means background singers!_

Chapter One- Paullina

Sam, Danny and Tucker were at their lockers getting their books for E.L.A.

"I hear there is going to be a pop quiz in ELA today" Sam announced

"It's ELA, how could there be a quiz in ELA?" Tucker asked confused

"Lancer is just trying to keep my grades low that's all" Danny sighed.

In unison they all shut their lockers and walk down the hallway.

"OMG! I saw the cutest little skirt at the mall yesterday!" Paullina told Valerie.

Danny looked over at Paullina and started staring at her in a gaga sort of way he always did whenever he saw her in school. Sam didn't like it very much. Sam waved her hand in front of Danny's face.

"Hello? Danny!" Sam said angrily

"He's gone" Tucker stated

Sam started pushing Danny forcing his legs to move, slowly leading him away from the pretty popular girl.

"What are you doing Sam?" Tucker looked at Sam strange.

"Well, err he has to get to class some how." Sam answered

**Paullina seemed to notice Danny staring at her, and the fact that Sam was trying to get him to stop staring at her. No one knows what came over Paullina next….**

**Paullina: Baby Ladies Fellas are you ready? Let's dance!**

**Then all of a sudden her whole posy started singing along with her!**

**All: Baby (ooooh)  
**

**Paulina: I know you like me **

**BS: (I know you like me)  
**

**Paulina: I know you do **

**BS :( I know you do)  
**

**Paulina: That's why whenever I come around she's all over you **

**BS :( she's all over you)  
**

**Paullina: I know you want it **

**BS: (I know you want it)  
**

**Paullina: It's easy to see **

**BS: (it's easy to see)  
**

**Paullina: And in the back of your mind I know you should be one with me  
don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha  
don't cha  
don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha  
don't cha, Fight the feeling **

**BS: (fight the feeling)  
**

**Paullina: Leave it alone **

**BS: (leave it alone)  
**

**Paullina: Cause if it aint love  
It just aint enough to leave my happy home  
Lets keep it friendly**

**BS: (let's keep it friendly)  
**

**Paullina: You have to play fair **

**BS: (you have to play fair)  
**

**Paullina: See I don't care  
But I know She aint gonna wanna share Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha  
don't cha  
don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha I know I'm on your mind  
I know wed have a good time  
I'm your friend  
I'm fun  
And I'm fine  
I aint lying  
Look at me shine  
You aint blind (you aint blind)  
I know I'm on your mind  
I know wed have a good time  
I'm your friend  
I'm fun  
And I'm fine  
I aint lying  
Look at me shine  
You aint blind  
I know she loves you **

**BS: (I know she loves you)  
**

**Paullina: So I understand **

**BS: (I understand)  
**

**Paullina: I probably be just as crazy about you  
If you where my own man  
Maybe next lifetime **

**BS: (maybe next lifetime)  
**

**Paullina: Possibly **

**BS: (possibly)  
**

**Paullina: Until then no friend possibly  
is a drag for me  
don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha  
don't cha  
don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha  
don't cha?**

Then Sam's face turned as red as Danny's cheeks.

"S/HE'S NOT MY B/GF!" they said in unison

This song was "Don't Cha" By The Pussy Cat Dolls

_Yeah I know I'm a loser right? I just had to! It was the perfect song! Oh well there is more to come R+R I just want to know what you all think of it ok? This was my first song thingy and I'm starting to read more song fics so hopefully that would make me better at writing song fics! Lolz! Next one will be better I promise! (For the record this took me less than 5 minutes to type XD)_


	2. Daniels mom?

Chapter 2- Vlad

_Disclaimer: I do not own Danny phantom and I did not write this song, all I did was change some of the words! Hello everyone again! If you have any questions e-mail me at ! Just to let you know this is a really weird but hilarious chapter! Vlad + Singing major comedy! ENJOY!_

A strange looking man entered Danny's room. He had long white hair that was pulled back in a pony tail.

"What are you doing here Vlad?" Danny asked.

Danny just got home from school and was so not in the mood to fight.

'_What does he want?' _

"Oh I'm just here to check up on my good ol' pal, Jack!" Vlad answered in a sarcastic tone.

"Really because last time you were here you tried to get my mom and me to leave my dad." Danny sneered.

"Yeah, that too!" Vlad smiled

Sam and Tucker enter Danny's room.

"Hey Danny wa- what are you doing here?" Tucker stammered.

"He's here to get me and my mom to leave my dad." Danny sighed

"Again?" Sam said.

"Man you need a cat!" Tucker exclaimed

"I HATE CATS!" Vlad shouted "you will see, you and your mother will join me!"

"Here let me give you some tips, if you actually want the slightest chance which will never happen, got it, sing to her" Danny giggled

'_oh, this is gonna be good'_

Vlad's eyes grew wide and he grinned.

"Why, thank you Daniel!" Vlad said excitedly

Vlad clears his voice, and flies out of the room and he lands outside of the front door.

_(A/N again I know this part is pretty dumb but if you really think about it, its really funny!)_

"Daniel's mom has got it going on!"

"oh, my, god…" Danny said in disbelief

"hahah!" Sam laughed

"ahh! Make it stop, he's worse than me!" Tucker whined

"Shes all I want and I've waited for so long!

Maddie can't you see you are just the gal for me!

I know it might sound wrong but I'm in love with Daniel's mom!"

'_Vlad, you will never know how wrong that sounded…'_

_HAHA! Yeah I'm still a loser, I know but it was funny right? I just had to! My sister and I were thinking of songs to use for this and I was like 'Sam's mom has got it going on' and she was like 'no' and she started sining 'Daniels mom has got it going on' and I almost couldn't breathe it wasso funny at the moment! I mean Vlad is the kind of person that gives you a chill down your spine when he speaks for me he 'makes me wanna wiggle!' lolz! And again R + R I know I said this one will be better but I swear the next one is gonna be amazing! I swear if not you can flame me all you want!_

_**THE ORIGINAL LYRICS WAS "STACIES MOM" BY FOUNTAINS OF WAYNE**_


	3. Just the girl

Chapter 3- Tucker

_Disclaimer: I do not own Danny phantom…yet and I did not write this song! Hello everyone again! If you have any questions e-mail me at ! I've got nothing to say…. ENJOY!_

Danny, Sam and Tucker enter Mr. Lancer's E.L.A. class right on time. Danny sat in the middle of Sam and Tucker. Tucker sat next to Valerie and Sam sat next to Dash. Mr. Lancer wasn't there yet for some reason. Tucker was staring at Valerie, who was getting kind of freaked put but wasn't showing it. (Lol!)

"Do you think Tucker likes Valerie?" Sam asked while staring at the drooling boy.

Danny looked over at Tucker and then back at Sam.

"No, I don't think so why?" Danny answered.

Sam sighed. Danny was kind of clueless to these kind of things. Then Mr. Lancer came in panting.

"Sorry kids! I um, let's just get class started." Lancer explained "Now everyone get your book reports out"

The class groaned.

"Now who wants to go first...hmm" Mr. Lancer asked scanning the class "how about you Mr. Foley? Read your report about the thing you couldn't live without."

Tucker snapped back into reality once he heard his name. _'Ugh do I have to? Dumb question... I know I have to, this sucks' _Tucker got out of his chair and stood up in front of the class. And started to sing.

"She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems   
She's the one I'm after

The class was groaning, Tucker wasn't such a good singer, but Tucker obviously didn't notice.

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep cumin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep cumin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

The way she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep cumin' back for more

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep cumin' back for more  
Oh, I keep cumin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

That's what I can't live without"

Tucker smiled at Valerie who in return just groaned.

The Class clapped. And then "OOoooOOo-ed"

"Very nice Tucker, just please never do it again" Lancer pleaded

_Aww poor Valerie, embarrassed by the entire class Lolz. Oh well! Tell who you guys want to sing next! Ok and whoever has the most votes gets to sing! Kk and you guys are so nice! Well R+R! Thanks Byez! _

**_THE LYRICS ARE "Just the Girl" BY the Click Five_**


	4. With You

_**Sam**_

_The person that got the most votes was Sam, so here it is. I'm actually proud of this particular chapter. And I'm really sorry, "Fantastic Bouncy Girl", that I didn't ask for your permission for that section of your story I put in there (it's the only part that like this ok?) ENJOY!_

Sam laughed as she looked through her scrap book that Danny and Tucker put together for her 15th birthday. She saw one that she particularly liked; it was one of her Danny and Tucker at their high school dance. Sam sighed. In that picture Danny had put his arm around her shoulder. She glanced out the window….

"The real me is a southern girl with her Levis on and an open heart  
Wish I save the world, like I was super girl  
The real me is to laugh all night lying in the grass just talking about love  
But lately I've been jaded life got so complicated"

Sam shook her head, got up and stood up by the window and looked over at Danny's house.

"I'm still thinking about it almost forgot what it was like  
Do you know what it feels like?  
Cause with you"

Sam took out her hair tie, letting down all of her jet black hair.

"I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground"

'_There, from the highest point of the school - the top of the flagpole – and vividly outlined against the black storm clouds, was his other best friend. A luminescent blue cord of rope bound her, and its other end lay in the firm grip of none other than Elle Electra herself, floating slightly above the flagpole and suspending the Goth girl precariously high up in the air._

"_Sam!" Danny's heart skipped a beat at the sight of her in such a dangerous position._

_There was a sinister laugh. "I was going to call for a bargain," Electra smirked down at Danny and Tucker. "But seeing as how fast the storm is approaching, I'll simply leave you to make your own choice."_

_An uncertain frown crossed Danny's face. He was beginning to get a bad feeling about this. It looked like capturing the mad girl ghost and rescuing Sam was going to be harder than he thought._

"_I know you have the power and the devices to stop me," Electra continued. "But now, it seems I've got leverage! In exactly twenty-five seconds from now, the first lightning bolt shall strike the highest point in the area, where I happen to be floating. But, at the same time, I shall release my little electric rope around your precious little girlfriend. So CHOOSE! The world, or her!" '_

Sam smiled.

"With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you   
With you  
Now that I'm with you"  
Sam twirled around her room: her hair twirling with it.

"You speak and it's like a song  
And just like that all my walls come down  
It's like a private joke just meant for us to know  
I relate to you naturally  
Everybody else just fades away  
Sometimes it's hard to breathe  
Just knowing you found me"

Sam jerked her head to the left.

"Cuz I'm still thinking about it almost forgot what it was like  
Do you know what it feels like?  
Cause with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you   
With you"

Sam jumped onto her bed, flipped over so she was lying on her back as she stared at the ceiling.

"Come and take me  
Love you save me  
Like nobody else  
Now I can be myself  
With you  
With you"

She got up again and started bouncing on her bed.

"I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now (Baby as I do now)  
Now that I'm with you"

Sam smiled and kept jumping on her bouncy bed, and then she accidentally hit her head against the ceiling and plopped down on her mattress. When she lifted her head there was a picture on her forehead she pulled it off; it was a picture of Danny.

_There! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed typing it! Again I'm really, really sorry fantastic bouncy girl! The story I got that part where it was like a flashback was from the story "Sparks" By Fantastic Bouncy Girl okok? Well R+R!_

**With You By Jessica Simpson**


	5. AN

_Hey Everyone! I was just wondering why no one has reviewed my story in _

_like 3 weeks! I'm getting a little scared! And I'm kind of having trouble _

_thinking of the perfect song for Danny to sing. So if you guys can, you know _

_give me some song ideas! I would love you all forever! I have perfect songs for other characters but I didn't do Danny yet, wan I REALLY want to do him before that! Thanks everyone! And …….i have to say it ENJOY!_

_(I always say that sorry if it was too random for ya)_


	6. The Anthem

**Chapter 5-Danny**

_**I do not own Danny Phantom, nor did I write this song!**_

_Hey everyone! What's up? It's been a while since I updated, I guess I was just waiting for reviews and I only got 1 from my last chapter , oh well lolz its just probably because I'm a suckie writer and I know It, I just have too many ideas! Oh well as I always say…….ENJOY!_

"And remember study for the exam tomorrow! CLASS DISMISSED!" Lancer said happily

Everyone hurriedly walked out of the classroom. Danny ran up to Sam and Tucker.

"So do you guys want to go to the foot ball game tonight?" asked Danny

"Don't you have to study for the exam?" Tucker replied

"So what? I'm going to fail anyways; Lancer has it in for me" Danny frowned

They finally made it to their lockers and started working at their combos'.

"Well I'm in I already studied anyways" Sam stated

"Then I'm going to, I don't want to be bored and alone!" Tucker whined

They grabbed their back packs and headed out the school doors.

"Cool then I'll meet you there!" Danny said cheerfully. He walked home, then he went upstairs to his room and plopped his back pack onto his bed. He went back down the stairs and started heading out the door.

"Danny!" Jazz called

Danny turned around to see his sister by the stairway.

"What?" asked Danny

"Don't you have an exam to study for?" Jazz replied

"How did you know? And I don't need to." Danny grumbled

"Well I overheard Mr. Lancer talking when I passed by the hall." Jazz answered

Danny turned around and opened the door.

"Danny!" Jazz called again

Danny was getting very annoyed with Jazz. He faced her once again with an angry look on his face.

"Danny I just want the best for you." Jazz caringly said

"I'm meeting Sam and Tucker at the football game ok now leave me alone." Danny yelled as he stormed out of the house.

Jazz just watched her brother and then walked out the door. She was going to the game. Mean while Danny was just getting onto the bleachers when he saw Sam and Tucker seated the top, so he joined them.

"What took you so long to get here?" asked Sam

"Jazz held me up, but its nothing lets just watch the game…" Danny answered

Half an hour later the game was starting and Jazz was just getting a good look at the bleachers, they were packed. Then she saw Danny. She eventually got her way up to him. Danny's smile turned into a frown.

"What-"Danny began to ask

"Come on Danny you really need to study for this exam you can't fail it!" Jazz whined

"Jazz it's just a test Danny will do just fine." Sam said sympathetically

"Yeah and why are you so worked u over it?" Tucker asked suspiciously

"I just want Danny to do well. Danny follow me I can help you study for it, it'll be fun!" Jazz said gladly

"no"

Then Danny stood up and started singing.

"It's a new day, but it all feels old  
'Its a good life', that's what I'm told  
But everything, it all just feels the same"

Danny started pacing the bleachers.

"And my high school, it felt more to me  
Like a jail cell, a penitentiary  
My time spent there, it only made me see…"

Then he pointed to Jazz, and started walking towards her.

"That I don't ever wanna be like you"  
I don't wanna do the things you do  
I'm never gonna hear the words you say  
'cause I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be  
You. don't wanna be just like you"

Danny raised a fist and shook it in the air.

"What I'm sayin' is this is the anthem throw all your hands up,  
you, don't wanna be you"

Danny then turned his fists into little hand puppets and making their moths go up and down"

" 'go to college, a university, get a real job" ,"

Danny threw his hands up in the air in disgust.

"That's what they said to me  
But I could never live the way they want  
I'm gonna get by and just do my time, out of step while they all  
get in line

I'm just a 'minor' threat so pay no mind"

Then suddenly Jazz started singing.

"Do you really wanna be like them, do you really wanna be another  
trend?  
Do you wanna be part of their crowd?"

She pointed to a bunch of what looked like slackers. But Danny took over again

"I don't ever wanna, no I don't ever wanna be You!...don't wanna be just like you!  
What I'm sayin' is this is the anthem throw all your hands up,  
you, don't wanna be you"

Then the football team cam e out and started dancing and singing!

"Shake it once, that's fine  
Shake it twice, that's okay  
Shake it three times, you're playing with yourself again"

Jazz gave them a disgusted look then she looked back at Danny.

Danny nagged his finger at Jazz

"You...don't wanna be just like you"

Danny started gesturing to the crowd.

"What I'm sayin' is this is the anthem throw all your hands up,  
Y'all got to feel me, sing if you're with me, you, don't wanna  
be just like you (just like you)  
This is the anthem throw all your hands up, y'all got to feel  
me, sing if you're with me  
Another loser anthem (whoa-oh)  
Another loser anthem (whoa-oh)  
Another loser anthem (whoa-oh)  
Another loser anthem"

_ok I know that was really confusing and had a bad format to it so, yeah you don't have to mention that….. I love this song lol im listening to it right now actually well R+R !_

_**This song was The Anthem by Good Charlotte!**_


End file.
